The field of endeavor is the process of preparing fish for food using a cutting board and knife. The process is generally known as filleting. Filleting fish involves removing the head, bones, fish slime, blood, guts, and feces; hence, waste. This process is done by hand with a knife on a cutting board. Waste accumulates on the hands, the knife, and the cutting board during the cleaning and filleting process. This waste must be removed after filleting only one or two fish because the waste creates three problems.                1. Safety because the fish slime causes the hands, knife, and cutting board to get slippery thus difficult to control. This condition creates personal hazards such as potential knife cuts and fin punctures.        2. Food contamination because the waste is foul and will contaminate the food if not removed.        3. Poor productivity because stopping to remove the accumulated waste is time consuming        4. There is a forth problem to solve and that is cost. All known prior art is complex and expensive to manufacture; therefore, unaffordable for the general public.        